Rhea(Goddess)
' Rhea '''is Goddess of Time, Water, Light, Memory, Order Justice, Intelligence, Forethought, Afterthought Victory, Protection and Heros. She was once the demigod daughter of Poseidon. She has made it her life's work to protect all heroes who are true to the gods. 'The Twins of Old' The Twins of Old are so named because their fathers are the elder gods, Zeus and Poseidon. The Twins, Rhea and Henry, are the Patron Gods of Heros and Camp Half-Blood. They live in Camp Half-Blood, and protect it and the Heros who live there. The twins share a mother, who was the daughter of a demigod son of Ares and Athena. The Twins, however, do not share a father. Henry is the Son of Zeus and Rhea is the Daughter of Poseidon. The Twins of Old were born to end a war so small, that most demigods do not even know it happened. History 'The New Attack of Kronos' Kronos did in fact die when Luke did, but the Titan Lord remained attached to Luke's mortal body. When Luke was cremated, Kronos was set free, back onto the world. He snuck down to Hades and took control of the God of the Underworld. Kronos was possessing Hades and using his powers to cause havoc on the Underworld and to attack demigods and CHB. Kronos employed Echidna to bear more terrible monsters. Once Kronos felt he had enough minions, he attacked CHB. The Twins of Old stopped the Titans Lords attempt at the Camps destruction, and he was cast back to Tartarus by the Son of Hades, Nico. 'Meeting Apollo' Apollo met Rhea when she was still mortal, after she was called to be one of the prophesied "7 Half-Bloods who answered the call". He fell in love with her because he thought she was beautiful and unique. Apollo gave Rhea a golden Arrow as a gift and departed. He visited her frequently, and this angered Zeus and Poseidon, who felt that Apollo was distracting Rhea from her important training. Apollo and Rhea kept their relationship a secret from everyone, except the gods, in order to keep Apollo's children from getting angry, and to keep Rhea safe. Rhea told her sister, who accidently revealed that Rhea was seeing someone. Apollo, in order to punish Stephenie for telling, send a golden mouse, named Gabrielle, to bite Stephanie and to watch over Rhea. This sign showed everyone that it was in fact Apollo, who Rhea was sneaking out to see. The Apollo cabin became angry and began to curse Rhea. This angered Apollo and he forced his children to stop. After Rhea went on a trip to the underworld, she used a charmed rose to leave, but Apollo bribed George, Hermes' snake, to switch the original rose (that was supposed to bring her directly back to Camp Half-Blood) with a tainted rose, meant to bring her to the person she loved the most in the world. Rhea ended up at Apollo's home in California, where he made her immortal after she promised to one day become his bride in Olympus. After the Last Kronos Uprising, and after Rhea and Henry became gods, a new Great Prophecy was spoken. '"A Son of the Archer and the Protector,' 'Shall cause a split of the Orders,' '' ''A War of the Ages shall the world see, '' ''Only one side to be shown Victory, '' ''The God of Darkness shall reap great power, '' ''And he shall destroy the Old Order." '' Rhea and Henry knew this was about them. After 3 years of a relationship, Rhea gave birth to a son, Alexander, who was the God of Darkness, Innocence and Power. The Titans believed that the last line was about them and demanded Alexander murdered. Rhea and Apollo refused to destroy their son, and hid him away. Alexander grew into a man in one year, and after that came out of hiding. Personality (Greek and Roman) As a Greek Goddess, Rhea is laid back, funny and caring. She can always be found helping out her children and other demigods that need her. She is very patient and she makes sure she is fully attentive to you when you need her. As a Roman Goddess, Anesta is serious, almost never shows any emotion and generally spends her time training demigods at Roman CHB hard, but well. She has only two children, Alexa, whom lives at Roman CHB, and Bianca, who has only just found out who she is, and is not yet at camp. Alexa has all of her mothers Roman abilities: Light, Water, Thought, Battle, Peace, Protection, Vulnerability, Treachery and Loyalty. Rheas Roman self is the Goddess of Light, Water, Thought, Battle, Peace, Protection, Vulnerability, Treachery and Loyalty. She is a daughter of Neptune and a demigod daughter of Minerva. She is the patron goddess of Roman CHB along side her Twin Brother, Felix, Son of Jupiter and the same demigod daughter of Minerva, God of Thunderstorms and Fiercesome Weather. Appearance (Greek and Roman) Rhea has black hair and rainbow eyes. She has middle eastern features, like her mother. She is immortal so she can be any height she wishes, but she opts to stay about five foot six inches. She is thin, but healthy. Rhea enjoys wearing jeans and common t-shirts most of the time, but when she is in certain moods, she can been seen in her traditional navy blue toga with a silver sword strapped to her side. (As seen above.) Anesta has white hair and rainbow eyes. She looks the exact same as Rhea. She wishes to be about 5 foot 10 inches and even thinner. She never wears common mortal clothes. She tends to wear a light blue toga with a silver breast plate and the same silver sword strapped to her waist. She wears a headband made of Shark teeth (sharks are her sacred animal). She also always wears the golden fisherman's net that her father Neptune gave to her as a shawl. Powers (Greek and Roman) Rhea has the typical abilities of a child of Poseidon, but she has mastered them. Rhea radiates protection and victory. She can also user her Titan powers. She can control time, read thoughts (present, future and past thoughts), she can control light, water, memory and she can create order in any type of chaos.She has the typical powers of a God﻿. Anesta has the usual powers of a child of Neptune, but hers are as developed as her fathers. Anesta is warlike and she causes battles. Anesta can control light and water. She controls the peace and battle in the world. She can read minds and the main truth seeker for Jupiter and Juno. She radiated Protection and she curses people with Vulnerability when she is angry with them. She is also the goddess of Treachery, which means she knows when people are going to change loyalty before they are even born. She is the Goddess of loyalty as well, therefore she also knows who will remain loyal before they are born. Children of Rhea Rhea children have a wide range of possible powers. *'Victory' **You will never loose a battle. You will radiate victory to those fighting on your side. *'Protection' **You will be almost invincible so long as you stay loyal to me and the gods. I placed a charm of protection on all of you the second you were born. Nothing will happen to you, unless you loose focus or stop trying. *'Time' **You will be able to slightly slow, speed-up, reverse or even stop time. This is a power that my eldest daughter Vanessa had a difficult time picking up. *'Forethought' **You may be able to see into the future just slightly, maybe a few seconds, maybe even a few minuets. This power is much more common and it aids your Victory powers. *'Afterthought' **You may be able to hear someone elses thoughts on a subject. It is faint and rare. Only two of my children have this. Daniel and Jordan. *'Light' **You may be able to manipulate light. You will be able to create it out of nothing. Use it to blind others, or use it light the way. This is more common, half of my children developed these powers. *'Water' **You will be able to manipulate water, breathe underwater and control aquatic elements, such as rain and waves. This power is another one you WILL GET. Because I am a Daughter of Poseidon, I was able to do this, you will inherit my powers. *'Order' **You may be able to great balance in any situation without even trying. This power is semi common, about 5 of my children have this power, *'Protection' **You may be able to see crimes happening and stop them immediately, or you will be able to know who has committed a crime and bring them.... to justice. This is common. *'Memory' **You will be able to see, change, remove, or implant memories into others. This is very helpful, but very rare, on three of my children have it. Nessa, Frankie and Avana. *'Intelligence' **You may be able to pick up things quicker than others, This is an ability common in children of Athena, but rare in my children. You may be able to give or take away intelligence from another, this is frowned upon. Only one of my children have this power, and that is Vanessa. *'Heros' **You will be the ultimate fighter, and basically the model demigod. You will have the best qualities of the best demigods. You will be brave, talented, strong, and loyal in all the best ways. All of my children have this ability. YOU WILL HAVE THIS POWER. *'Other Abilities' **Some of my children who have become or were born Gods, have other abilities, that are not common or even inheritable by my Demigod children. 'Children of Anesta:' Being Anesta only has two children, is is not fully known what types of powers they can hold. *Light: **can control light so long as a weapon is being used as the host of it. For example: a sword can draw in the light to use is as beams of deadly energy. *Water: **can control water with or without a weapons. Water does not mean the sea. They cannot change tides or waves, they can just manipulate it. *Thought: **can read minds and hear peoples thoughts, as well as make people thing what they like, almost charmspeaking the mind.... *Battle: **can not only instigate a battle, but they can win them *Peace: **can solve and brawl or disagreement with few words. *Protection: **are literally invincible, as if they had been dipped into the River Styx, but they weren't *Vulnerability: **can cause anyone to feel nervous or scared, this power is especially useful in battle. *Treachery: **can cause anyone to switch sides of a battle, for better or worse. *Loyalty: **the most loyal roman demigods are children of Anesta. 'Common Traits of Children of Rhea:' *All of their names start with "A's" except Vanessa, who was named after Rhea's younger sister, who died in the Kronos rebellion. *Children of Rhea tend to be strong willed and stubborn. They are persistence and rarely take no for an answer. *Rhea's children are very hyper and happy almost all the time. They like to be free and enjoy themselves when they want to and can also be extremely emotional when they want to be 'Traits of Children of Anesta:' *Their names go in order of the Alphabet. Alexa is the first, and Anesta has just claimed Bianca. *Children of Anesta are generally not from the U.S. They are usually from G.B. or other parts of Europe. *Anesta kids tend to be skilled fighters and yet extremely kind. 'Children:' *'Alexander', 19, God of Darkness, Innocence and Power (Son of Apollo) *'Vanessa' (named that at birth), 18, Demigod, Head Counselor of The Sanctuary at CHB Long Island *'Daniel' (named Atreo at birth), 17, Demigod at CHB *'Nessa' (named Anenome at birth), 17, Immortal, Goddess of Color, Plants and Youth *'Frankie' (named Andre at birth), 16, Demigod at CHB Long Island *'Tray' (named Andie at birth), 14, Demigod at CHB *'Jordan' (named Aminta at birth), 13, Demigod at CHB Long Island(deseased) *'Taylor' (named Allistar at birth), 13, Demigod, Unclaimed and missing *'Andrew', 12, Immortal, God of Change and Equality (Son of Apollo) *'Evelyn' (named Amara at birth) , 12, Immortal, Goddess of Protection *'Cailin' (named Ahlia at birth), 11, Immortal, Goddess of Darkness, Emotions, Blood Death, Water, Halloween and Music *'Danielle' (named Alison at Birth), 11, Demigod not yet a CHB *'Brittany' (named Aletha at Birth), 3, Demigod, Unclaimed and missing *'Avana', Less than a year old (Physically 17 years old), Immortal, Goddess of Past, Future, Tides and Harmony (Daughter of Apollo) *'Athello', born on August 27th 2010, God of Defense (Son Of Apollo) *'Alleka', born on August 27th 2010, Goddess of Light and Purity (Daughter of Apollo) *'Alice', born on August 27th 2010, Goddess of Destiny and Memories, adopted by Rhea from N/A. *'Anastasia', born October 25th 2010, Goddess of Forgetfulness and Memory (Daughter of Apollo, Jordan reborn) 'Roman Demigod Children:' *Caroline (named Alexa at birth), 16, Demigod at Roman Camp Halfblood (located in California) *Bianca (named so at birth, writing this now:) ), twin to Alexa, 16, Demigod, not at CHB (either of them) ﻿ Category:God Category:Immortal Category:Greek Gods Category:Olympian Category:Roman Gods Category:New Gods